


Just Tonight

by tiahwinchester



Category: Funhaus
Genre: Cheating, Coming Out, Drug Use, Grillems - Freeform, M/M, Smut, but not between the main characters, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has an extremely shit life. It's so fucking boring and he needs a big change. James is living by the motto YOLO, and despite how reckless he is, Bruce follows him through a series of quests to check things off a Bucket List.</p><p>A playlist for it can be found here: http://8tracks.com/harvey-sinsf/just-tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hour 0

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Animal by Ke$ha  
> Also somewhat inspired by Paper Towns by John Green, like near the start when they go on that adventure.
> 
> Read the edited version on tumblr: http://jmoriartylives.co.vu/post/122495284913/just-tonight

Bruce lay awake recounting the past day.

There he sat unknowingly and innocent in his little cage people preferred to call a cubical. He answered email after email and listened patiently to the harassment and abuse from strangers over the phone like he did every. single. fucking. day. Until the office's resident asshole leaned over the cage wall and said, "Big boss wants to see you in his office."

Bruce's heart skipped a beat. This was _not_ good, the boss never notices the lesser for anything positive. This has got to be about something bad. "Shit." he hissed through gritted teeth, "Now?"

The asshole nodded, "I'm sure it's just something like, he's cutting your paycheck."

Bruce breathed in deep and straightened his tie. He wiped the quickly gathering sweat from his brow and released the breath.

"Worst case scenario he fires you cause I mean, let's face it, you're shit at what you do."

He shook the works away and rode the elevator up to the 'Big Man's' office.

Turns out asshole was right, "Your lack of sales is letting down the company drastically as well as giving us a bad reputation." he explained, "I'm sorry but we're going to have to let you go."

As if the day couldn't get any worse, Bruce came home early to find his girlfriend in bed with another guy.

"I'm sorry Bruce!" she pleaded as she wrapped herself in a bed sheet and followed him out the bedroom.

"I fucking can't deal with this right now." he groaned, grabbing a his jacket and moving to the door.

"We can talk this out, Bruce." she offered frantically.

He sighed, "Not now. Not today." and walked out.

He had no where to go. He tried calling a few ex-coworkers but "none of them could take him". So he sat in the park near his apartment and watched the happier people around him. He watched the people with their lives figured out play fetch with their dog. He watched the people who already had families and a wonderful life wrestle with their children.

And now here he was, lying on a park bench thinking of how fucking shit and boring his life is. He began to cry and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Hour 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the things in here are not actually canon!! Just needed to point that out! I'm sure Bruce has wonderful parents and I'm 70% sure he doesn't have a fear of heights.

"Sir," Bruce was poked awake by a police officer, "You need to get up, sir."

Bruce opened his eyes to searing sunlight and yawned. He sat up and fiddled with his tie as he wondered, ' _Where the fuck am I supposed to go now?_ ' He looked around and noticed a coffee shop bustling with those who needed the extra kick. He reached into his pockets and found that he'd left his wallet back in the apartment, luckily he had some change he'd hastily just shoved into his front pockets. A total of $10.19 was all he had, it was enough to buy himself a drink and a slice of cake. So he stood up, stretched, and moped over to the little cafe.

He tried to ignore the people who were looking at him funny as he ordered a drink and sat down. He knew he looked like a wreck, with his messy hair and dishevelled suit. He felt broken and his life was in ruins. As he took a sip of his drink, he didn't feel that usual punch of caffeine like normal and he felt like nothing could make him alive again, he would just be permanently tired and sad. He began to cry again. He took sloppy bites of his cake as he wiped his nose with his fingers.

A man sat in front of him. Bruce looked up at him with wet, brown eyes. The man had doe blue ones and wispy blonde hair and he looked at Bruce with empathy and a little disgust. "Can I help you?" Bruce's voice was muffled by the cake in his mouth.

"You look fucking horrible." he commented.

Bruce huffed, "Thanks for reminding me."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he offered considerately.

Bruce squinted at him, "Do I know you?"

He smiled and held out his hand, "James."

"Bruce." he murmured and went to shake his hand but as James saw the remnants of snot, he retracted.

"The best thing you can do right now is talk about it. Remember the stages of grief? Denial is number one, just admit everything and you'll feel somewhat better."

Bruce chewed his lip and thought, ' _why the fuck not_ ', "Well I just got fired from my 4 year job, my girlfriend is cheating on me, as well as that I've never been in a relationship where it lasted longer than 5 months. I have no friends. I've also never been to Disneyland, smoked weed, or had a one-night stand and I just feel like I'm missing out on life, like I'm gonna die soon y'know?" he blurted out bit by bit, and James was right, he felt damn good.

"Whoa, first of all, how old are you?" James asked.

"Thirty-three."

"You've got _plenty_ of time." he assured, "Secondly, you've _never_ been to Disneyland?"

Bruce shrugged, "My parents were both drugged up alcoholics."

"Well then, we've got some work to do. We should get going, Brucey-Boy!" said James, slapping the table enthusiastically and holding his hand out for Bruce to take.

"What work?" he questioned.

"You're gonna live today, my friend."

Bruce though he was insane, but somehow he still grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be whisked out of the cafe to the rows of parked cars.

James' car was small and a little rusty. Bruce was sure that it would reek if it weren't for the ten jellybean air fresheners jiggling around below the rearview mirror. It took a few goes but eventually, the engine started.

"Why do you _still_ have this thing?" Bruce asked quizzically as he accidentally broke off the window roller.

"I'm secretly hoping it'll brake down someday in the middle of nowhere so I can go walking for hours until I reach a mysterious forest and become Tarzan." he explained as they drove through town. Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Can't afford a new one." he answered truthfully this time.

Bruce wasn't sure where they were going but he sat in silence and went with it, this was the most exciting thing he'd ever done.

Eventually, they pulled onto the highway and Bruce felt it necessary to ask where it was they were heading.

"Well, Bruce, I am taking _you_ cliff diving." said James like it was nothing.

"Whoa, what?! No, _no way_ , I have a giant fear of heights." he protested, already feeling queazy.

James looked at him, his eyebrow raised, "Are you sure Bruce?"

He nodded, "This was a bad idea. I want to go home."

"Listen," said James sternly, "I will give you five chances to tell me you want to go home, and after they're up I'll take you back."

Something clicked in Bruce, he didn't _really_ want to go home, he was just scared. So he kept his mouth shut and let James direct him.


	3. Hour 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lil short but it's short and sweet so it's fine.

It was a truly beautiful sight. Both of them stood atop a cliff overlooking a glistening ocean. The water was crystal blue, much like James' eyes, and it beckoned for them to jump in, but tragically there was a 130m drop between them.

James leaned over slightly and snickered at Bruce's sharp intake of breath. "Well then Bruce, shall we?" he said.

They had left their shoes in the car back at the bottom so James was just in his t-shirt and jeans. But as Bruce removed his jacket and tie, he stared out at the ocean. The sea itself calmed him, the serine color and peacefulness made him feel relaxed, but then he was reminded of the fall and his knees became wobbly. "I can do this." he repeated over and over as he attempted to shake away the nerves. He stood on the very edge but his feet wouldn't push off. "Can't you like, push me off?" he said to James, who chuckled.

"Trust me, it'll make you feel a lot freer if you do it yourself." James said as he opened his arms wide and took a big whiff of sea breeze.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Hippie." he muttered.

James smiled and turned around to face him, "See you at the bottom." he leaned back and free-fell downwards.

Bruce's jaw dropped as he watched him fall. He hit the water with a splash that echoed. He surfaced a few moments later and yelled, "C'mon Brucey!"

Bruce closed his eyes and prayed to a God he didn't previously have any interest in and willed his legs to move. With one jittery step, he began spiraling towards the water below. His stomach did at least four back flips before he smashed into the sea, his body now aching all over. It felt horrible, the prickling and the sudden loss of air, like he was trapped in a pointy box that threatened to suffocate him. But when he breached the surface, he felt better than ever. It was like he had destroyed the box and broken out himself, like he could do anything now. He opened his eyes to the crystal ocean and the blue of James' own eyes.

"How you feelin, daredevil?" he asked cheerfully.

Bruce smiled big and wide for the first time in a long time, "Great." he panted.

When they reached the shore and found James' car, Bruce felt the after effects of being soggy and gross. "Can we go home and take a shower?" he begged as he dripped all over the passenger seat.

James held up a finger, "That's strike number 2."

"Seriously?" Bruce rolled his eyes. He sat back, and looked out the window to distract himself as James led him along once again.

 


	4. Hour 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking tried to post this a week ago and my cOPMUTER CRASHED AND I WAS SO MAD. But here it is anyway! Hope you enjoy <3

The drive had dried their clothes but the stench of salt water lingered. Luckily, James had taken them to a secluded field with only a small home in the center.

"Being murdered isn't exactly on the Bucket List, James." Bruce commented as James knocked on the door.

"Relax. Even if I had that planned, I would do it last, _obviously_." he remarked back.

An older man answered, "Ah, James." he greeted with a soft smile, "I thought you'd have gotten tired of this by now."

"Never." he said, "Plus, I'm not here for _me,_ it's for him." he nodded towards Bruce who waved awkwardly.

The man looked him up and down and raised his eyebrows at James who shrugged. "Well you should come in." he stood aside for the two to enter, "Are you boys hungry?"

In that moment, Bruce heard his stomach growl. He was about to answer yes but James cut in, "No, we're all good, thanks." he leaned into Bruce, "Best not to eat before your first time." Bruce frowned.

The man led them into a small living room with floral couches, "Please, sit." he offered.

James and Bruce sat on the middle couch next to each other.

"Honey!" he called out, "Get the equipment ready!"

Bruce looked around the walls and became interested in the war memorabilia on the walls and asked, "Did you serve?"

The man smiled and suddenly a thick Irish accent emerged, "Aye. Air Force. I remember this one time when the enemy was shootin' at us and I had to twist the plane around so as to avoid..."

James shot Bruce an annoyed look as he droned on and on. 

Finally, his wife walked in with two harnesses, "Ready to go?" she said sweetly.

Bruce frowned, maybe they were rock climbing? He grabbed a harness and followed James out to the backyard.

In the yard was a plane. A small, private plane, but a plane that flew nonetheless.

"Whoa, what're we doing?" Bruce questioned as he pieced together the puzzle. Open field, harnesses, plane, the large backpacks with a chord attached they were currently being given.

"We're goin' sky-diving, Brucey Boy!" announced James gleefully.

Bruce felt sick and hot, "No, I-I can't." he whimpered.

"Do you want to go home, Bruce?" James asked gravely.

Bruce gulped. He followed him into the back of the plane and sat with his arms wrapped tight around his legs.

"Have fun, boys!" the lady wished cheerfully as she slide the door shut.

Half way up, Bruce realized, "Wait, aren't there supposed to be professionals with us? To like, deploy the parachute and stuff?"

James shrugged, "Nah, I've done this plenty of times, I'll tell you when to deploy."

Bruce sighed and put on his harness and backpack to distract himself.

"You ready?" James asked as they reached the peak point. Bruce's body wouldn't allow him to move or speak so he just stared with wide eyes out the door that James was opening.

Shit, they were _really_ high up. He could see the different patches of land down below and he felt like cowering back into the corner. "No, I can't do this." he cried.

"Bruce," James growled, "Just do it."

"What're you a fucking Nike ad?"

James laughed and motioned for him to sit on the edge next to him. Bruce crawled forward and sat reluctantly.

James assured him, "You _can_ do this."

Bruce took a deep breath. He sat for a while breathing in for three seconds, and letting go for three seconds. Eventually, he began wondering, "What is with your infatuation with free falling?"

"Just that," he answered, "I feel free."

Bruce rolled his eyes, it sounded so cheesy. He attempted to gather up enough courage to lift himself off but after a few seconds of heavy breathing, he was ready to back out. But without warning, James pushed him off and he was sent barreling towards the Earth below as he screamed as loud as his lungs would allow.

A few seconds later, James caught up to him. Bruce squinted at him, "I'm going to fucking murder you in that field." he threatened at which James laughed.

"Just enjoy the moment, Bruce!" he said, closing his eyes and smiling peacefully.

Bruce followed and closed his own eyes. Now he felt like he was in a comfy bed, despite the butterflies still roaming around in his stomach. The wind that was bashing his body before suddenly soothed him and he breathed in big gulps as if he was sucking in the air of heaven. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the bright blue of James' and he swore he was in heaven. He focused on how James' lips were moving quickly into all different shapes and how he was motioning frantically towards his backpack, he pulled the string attached and his parachute deployed. Bruce hadn't been listening but James had kept screaming, "Pull the rope!" but he had been stuck in the moment of pure bliss. He reached behind and searched for the thin string. His heart began beating faster as he couldn't locate it. ' _What if it's already too late_?' ' _I'm going to fucking die_.' he told himself. He sighed dramatically as his hand finally gripped the chord. He pulled it and was forced upright but the parachute. His heart rate reduced as he descended slowly back down to the farmland. He cheered as his feet hit the ground, shortly followed by James. He felt so goddamn good when James pulled him in for a hug, "I fucking did it." he praised himself.

"Yeah, you did it." James smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

Bruce replayed it all in his head and asked curiously, "Why'd you push me? You didn't push me at the cliff."

James shrugged, "I wanted you to know that sometimes you need that extra push."

Bruce suddenly felt invincible, "What's next?" he asked eagerly.


	5. Hour 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa I have almost finished hand-writing this story. I really fucking love it actually and I can't wait to show you guys more!

They had pulled up to another one of James' obscure friends homes where she answered the knock and handed over the keys to a Motorbike parked in the garage. Of course he could ride a fucking motorcycle. James opened up the door to reveal the glistening, black bike. He lifted his leg over and shuffled to the front and chucked Bruce the matching black helmet.

"Whoa, what're _you_ wearing? You especially have to wear a helmet." Bruce instructed as he threw the helmet back.

"Okay, Mr. Cop. I just thought you'd want the matching helmet." James chuckled as he reached across to a table and grabbed a purple helmet.

"Actually," said Bruce, "Purple is my color." he grabbed that helmet, fit it onto his head, and climbed on.

James revved up the engine and flipped up the support lever. "You might want to hold on." he said at Bruce's relaxed position.

Bruce flipped his visor up and said, "I'll be fine." although it was muffled.

James shook his head and put on his own helmet. Bruce sucked in a sudden heap of air as he accelerated on pulled out of the driveway.

At first he was fine with the short suburban streets, but as they reached the highway and James began to speed up, he couldn't contain the tiny squeals anymore. James began to zoom between cars and after a pretty harsh brake, Bruce was forced to wrap his arms around his waste and hold on tight. He couldn't see it but James was smirking under his helmet.

When Bruce round up the courage to open his eyes, he felt something he'd never felt before. It wasn't freedom or exhilaration or anything like that, it was emptiness, but in a good sense, like he was weightless without any worries or stresses to keep him down. The cars passing him at 100mph turned into blurs of color and he felt like nothing could hold him back. James was his own safety belt that'd protect him from any harm on this journey.

But eventually, the trip ended as they pulled into the driveway and stopped in the garage.

The second Bruce removed his helmet, he felt the sweat pour from his forehead. When James took off his, his hair was only a little ruffled and one bead of sweat dripped down his face. Bruce shook his head and huffed.

"What?" James questioned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're a fucking Ken Doll."

James furrowed his brow, ' _as if he doesn't know he's drop dead gorgeous_ ' Bruce though to himself as James handed back the keys to the girl, "I am _not_." he defended.

"Oh please," Bruce opened the car door and ducked in, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, good figure," he then muttered, "probably stupid." under his breath.

James smiled, "You'd be surprised." he said as he started the car, "Anyway, Bruce, how do you feel about firing a gun?"


	6. Hour 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [GRILLEMS SLOWLY INTENSIFIES] YIIIIEEEEEEESSS

James drove them to an open field just outside of town.

"I'm going to shoot a fucking gun." Bruce repeated over and over again like it was the most exciting thing he'd ever accomplish.

"You've _never_ fired a gun before?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Me? No. I never had a reason to. I've never even _held_ a gun."

James tittered and grabbed a handgun from the glove compartment. Bruce jumped back defensively as if he was about to be mugged, "Why do you have that here?" he almost stuttered.

James shook his head, "You act as if this isn't America."

Bruce took a deep breath and exited the car after James.

"Now, just so it isn't a compl _ete_ shock," James lifted his arm into the air, "this is what a gun shot sounds like." he said as he fired off the gun with a boom that echoed across the field.

Bruce covered his ears in retaliation. "Whoa..." he mumbled.

"Alright, your turn." James smiled and held the gun to his chest.

Bruce grabbed it and held it out in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

James held back a chuckle and grabbed the gun off of him, "Here." he said as slid back the barrel, "Try it now." he handed it back and stepped away.

Bruce held it out in front again and took a deep breath. Within seconds, he pulled the trigger, his hand jittered backwards as the bullet shot out into the ground somewhere away from them. "Ha!" he breathed in awe, "I did it."

James slapped him on the back encouragingly, "Alright, let's get you some targets." he scoured the tall grass, "Ah yes, thank you teenagers." he thanked as he picked up three empty beer bottles. He then spread them out across the top of his car.

Bruce pointed the pistol at the first one and was ready to shoot when James protested, "Wait, wait!" I don't want you to fuck up my car."

"Are you kidding me? That thing is already majorly fucked up." "C'mon I'm on an adrenaline high, you can't let me down now." he whined.

James stood behind him, "Here." he grabbed the taller man's wrists and lifted them up. "Close one eye." he instructed quietly as he was right next to his ear. "Now line the sights up." he guided his hands up a little, "Remember that the muzzle is a little lower so don't go too high."

The way that James was pressed up against him now with his hands wrapped around his body made him feel comfortable and secure, and his breath felt hot and soft against his neck and it tickled in just the right way, and he would be lying if how James was taking charge and telling him what to do didn't make his brain spin and his stomach bubble.

"Now retract the slide." James whispered. Bruce tried focusing on just aiming. "When you're ready, fire." Bruce breathed in and tried not to think of how bad he wanted James to kiss his neck. He fired the gun and was brought back to reality. James let go of him and stepped back, "Well done." he praised, "You think you could do the others on your own?"

Bruce nodded and switched his attention to the next bottle. He listened to James' instructions, "Remember, aim, retract the slide, pull the trigger." The bottle shattered in one loud breaking noise. Bruce smiled and at the last one. Without thinking, he pulled the trigger and hit the roof. The bullet bounced off, leaving a deep dint on the ceiling.

"Oh, shit." Bruce cursed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would-"

James swatted the apology away, "Nah, don't worry, doesn't bother me that much. It's a memory now." he grabbed the last bottle and handed it to him, "Throw it as far as you can. It won't give you an adrenaline rush but damn it'll make you feel good."

Bruce gripped it tight, extended his hand back, and threw the it as high into the air as he could. The both watched as it soared across the sky and land with a satisfying breaking noise.

"Alright, come on, we gotta go." said James, walking around to the drivers seat and getting in. 

"Man, feel like we should like...rob someone or something." Bruce suggested excitedly.

James chuckled, "Okay, well, sorry to break it to you but getting arrested isn't exactly on the agenda."

Bruce sank back in his chair and asked, "What _is_ then?"

James smiled cheekily with his cheeks protruding as he shifted into gear, "You'll see."


	7. Hour 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #DefensiveBoyfriendSquad alls I'm sayin'

James pulled up to the edge of a dock.

"I've gone fishing before." Bruce said.

"I feel bad for _you_ then." joked James, "No, we're here for something a _lot_ cooler."

As far as Bruce could see, there was nothing _cool_ about this place. There was a small dingy at the end and a House Boat to the left of them. "Right, okay." he mumbled to himself. He followed James onto the boat with a wobbly step.

James knocked enthusiastically on the front door. Moments passed but no one came.

Bruce suggested that "Maybe they're not home?"

"They're home, trust me." he assured. He banged in the door a little harder and yelled, "C'mon, it won't take long."

Eventually, after continuous pleads and bashing, a tall, muscular guy answered, "What do you want, James?"

"You know what I want," he said, "just give us the gear and we'll go out ourselves."

The guy looked at Bruce, with his ruffled formal shirt and suit pants and the faint stench of sea water seeping off him, "Who's he?"

"Don't worry about him, I'm experienced enough, I'll show him what to do."

Bruce interjected, "I'm sorry but what are we doing?"

"Nothing," said the guy, "Now I'd appreciate it if you would both step off my boat."

Bruce threw his hands up defensively and stepped off, but James wouldn't cooperate."

"Come on. We'll just go by ourselves." he pleaded.

"Step off my property, James." he said through gritted teeth as he shoved him backwards.

Bruce's defensive instincts kicked in and he stepped in front of James, "Can you _not_ shove my friend." he warned.

"Okay, then I'll shove _you_." he nudged his shoulders and smiled.

"Well, I see how it is. we'll just be on our way then." Bruce said, turning around and pushing James off the boat, "Syke!" he yelled as he spun back around and punched him in the jaw. His knuckles hurt and it didn't even seem to rattle the guy, but man it felt great.

"Who the fuck says 'syke' anymore." the guy shook his head and swung back, he caught him in the nose.

Bruce stumbled back, he already felt the blood begin to trickle out. "Yeah?" he said, "That's how it's gonna be?" he went to push the guy but instead, he grabbed his wrists and punched him in the lip. His teeth grazed them and a deep cut was made.

Bruce, let's just go." James urged, attempting to pull him back by his shirt, but Bruce shoved him off and stomped over to the guy who hit him in the eye. "Bruce, please! Let's go home."

Bruce turned to him and said, "That's strike number three." breathlessly as he spun back around only to be kicked square in the balls. He fell to the ground as pain filled his groin.

"Okay, we're leaving!" James cried as he held his hand out to stop the guy from kicking him. "Can you get up, Bruce?"

Bruce willed his hand to leave his nuts but nothing happened, "No." he choked out.

So James had to carry him out to the car, click him in, and drive to safety. Bruce blacked out as they were on the rode as his face began to slowly sober up.


	8. Hour 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is with my obsession of Bruce or James or both of them getting high I'm sorry. But anyway, warning for casual drug use! <3

"Ow, ow, ow." Bruce moaned as he came to.

"Sorry! You have to leave it on though." instructed James, he was placing an ice pack on Bruce's eye. "I'm gonna have to sew up your lip. I hoped you didn't wake up before then but...you're gonna have to be a big boy okay?"

He didn't feel like speaking much, so he just relaxed his muscles and allowed James to stick the needle into his lip. "Ah!" he jumped, "Shit, that hurts."

"Here." James shoved the tip of a whiskey bottle into his mouth, "Drink up."

Bruce happily complied and once the bottle was removed although his lip still hurt, his mind was buzzing under the influence of alcohol.

"Alright, you're all done." said James, packing up the left over thread into a little kit. He sighed, "I'm sorry that happened." he apologized.

"Why _did_ it happen? He seemed like he was just being a dick for the fun of it." Bruce questioned. The water from the ice pack on his junk was beginning to seep through into his underwear and he shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I just...I wanted to take you scuba diving, so you could see how peaceful everything is in the ocean, I hoped it would remind you of how no matter what shit happens, there's always somewhere better out there you can go. But _he_ is on vacation. It was really my fault, I just wanted to show you something special." James' voice sounded sweet and sincere. He had a look in his eyes like a dog that knows he's done something wrong.

"It's fine. I got a little carried away as well, I've never hit anyone before."

James shook his head, "You're such an innocent child."

"One with a fucking awesome beard."

James huffed, "Well, I have an idea. You want to smoke with me, Brucey Boy?!"

"What? Like...cannabis?" Bruce questioned.

He nodded and disappeared into another room. When he came back he was holding four cigarettes and a lighter.

"Whoa, James, I can't smoke..." Bruce protested as he leaned back away from the small joint James was handing him.

James pouted, "Oh no, is lil Brucey too scared." he mocked.

Bruce rolled his eyes-or more  _eye_ as one of them is kind of out of order at the moment. "No," he said, "I just want to live to the ripe old age of 74 and _those_ aren't going to help."

"Relax, they're not gonna kill you, it's only weed, it doesn't mess with your lungs or anything."

Bruce sighed long and loud before thinking of all the shit he's went through. "Fine." he grumbled as he grabbed one and let James light it in his mouth. He sucked in a giant breath when James said, 

"I mean, it messes with your brain which is one of the most important organs but whatever."

Bruce choked  on the smoke as he attempted puffing out. James smiled cheekily and lit his own joint.

Several huffs later and Bruce was sitting back in his chair giggling at nothing.

"What?" James asked.

"I just-I just pictured y-" his giggling became wheezing and he leaned forward to hold his stomach. The pain from his groin shot up and he immediately sat back again. "I just pictured you with a beard and it's fucking hilarious."

James began laughing as well, "That's fuckin' stupid."

Bruce calmed down and held the joint up to his lips again, "I'm really hungry." he commented after he sucked in and puffed out the smoke again.

"Ooo, yeah, I'm gonna go cook some pizza rolls." James eagerly jumped up and ran around the corner to the kitchen.

Bruce sat comfortably and looked around the living room. He noticed several plaques on the walls and although his eye couldn't focus on the smaller text, he noticed the titles, "Bachelor of Education." the one next to it read, "Bachelor of Film & Media." another read, "Masters of investigative study." Bruce smirked and yelled out to James, "There yours?"

"What's mine?" James called out back.

"These degree's, are they yours?"

"Oh, yeah, went to college for 3 years to get all those."

Bruce huffed, "You're pretty smart."

James walked back in with two large packets of Doritos, "Yeah well, told you you'd be surprised. Anyway, I kind of just went to college because it was all I knew. I always knew I wanted to become _something_ , I just had no idea what."

Bruce squinted at the other degrees and began wheezing once again. After James asked "What?" Bruce choked out, "They spelled your name as...'James Willems'."

James smiled and shook his head, "Yeah, that's my last name."

"That's fuckin' stupid." Bruce cried.

"Shut up and eat your Doritos."


	9. Hour 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so damn long. The whole story is done though, it's all handwritten in my book so it'll all get posted eventually. For now, have this. (Also, there probably won't be another chapter for like another week because I'm going on a holiday, but I do promise I'll get around to it eventually, stay tuned!)

"James." Bruce murmured in a sleepy daze.

James hummed, he was so tired and very close to passing out.

"Why are you helping me? It was just really ransom and I was wondering why..."

James though as best he could seeing as how the walls seemed to be turning into circles. "I just felt like doing _something_. I was so sick of doing the same things over and over. I needed something new, even if it was just something little."

Bruce nodded with his eyelids and sucked in the last breath of smoke, "You wanna know something?"

James sleepily "mmm?"ed.

"I think I might be gay."

James laughed a little, "Sh, it's the mari _jewana_  speaking."

"No, I'm being serious. I mean, I've never tried a dick in my ass or vice versa but...I feel attraction to guys...y'know? Like even when I was with my girlfriend, I'd walk past a guy and be like," he winked one eye, "hey," he said as seductively as possible with half his face beaten to shit and slipping into sleep, "I'd hit that, but then I'd quickly cover it up by saying 'if I was a girl, of course'."

James listened and nodded, "Maybe you're just bisexual? You know there are other sexualities other than gay and straight right?"

Bruce didn't say anything for a while but eventually he mumbled, "I really wish she didn't break up with me." 

James sat up, "Well, first of all, she didn't ' _break up with you_ ' she _cheated_ on you, there's a huge difference."

"Whatever." Bruce murmured, eating a pizza roll sloppily whilst speaking.

"You know what Brucey?" Jams perked up, "We should do something to your girlfriend as revenge." he suggested.

"Okay." Bruce yawned, "Let's take a quick nap first though." he curled up into the chair as best he could with an icepack on his junk.

They both drifted off to sleep immediately.


	10. Hour 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, this is the official last one before I go on holidays tomorrow. See ya'll soon <3

Bruce yawned like a puppy and his bones cracked as he stretched. His vision was blurry when he first opened his eyes but after a few blinks, he could see James running frantically around the kitchen. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Preparing stuff." James answered without looking over his shoulder.

"Okay..." he nodded, not knowing what to say next. " What time is it?"

"Uh..." James checked his phone, "5."

Bruce grunted. "How long have you been awake?

"Only like, an hour or so." he smiled as he found his campfire lighter." "But y'know, it was enough time for me to get bored and eventually result to watching you sleep," Bruce shook his head, "and I noticed how you don't exactly snore when you sleep, you just kind of...breath loudly. And it got me wondering about how that's really fucking weird and maybe that's why your girlfriend cheated on you, but _then_ I was like, that's a really shitty reason for basically ruining someone's self esteem so I started to get _real_ angry, especially over someone I've never even met. So then I though some more, and I came to the conclusion that we _need_ to get revenge, like I said before, so I came up with a genius plan."

All of his words were rushed and Bruce's sleepy brain had a hard time of following, "Wait...huh?" he murmured.

"We're gonna light off fire crackers outside your ex-girlfreinds home."

Bruce nodded slowly, "Okay." he repeated twice. "Alright but...y'know her "home" is my apartment? _I'd_ get kicked out."

"Right, but just think; she's probably super embarrassed right now, she most likely expects you'll go back to the apartment, she doesn't want to deal with that. So where else would she go?"

Bruce though, then when he knew the answer, he slumped back in his chair and sighed, "Her mothers house."

"Alright, then." James placed all the things in a plastic bag, "shall we go?"

Bruce followed him outside to his car. He noticed his purpling eye in the reflection of the window and twinges of pain shot up in all different places. "I still don't know why you didn't take me to a goddamn hospital." he grumbled.

"Because you'd still be there now, and you wouldn't be doing this." James answered as he started the engine after a few tries. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Alright, lead the way." James grinned.


	11. Hour 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back scrublords.  
> Actual married couple, all imma say

Bruce's ex-girlfriend's mother lived in an estate a little way outside of town. Scratch that, Bruce's ex-girlfriends mother lived in a maze an hour outside of town.

"Uh...left here...maybe." Bruce directed, he knew they were lost but he was in too deep now to back out.

"Bruce, I swear to God, if we're here all night I'm going to murder you and dump your body in one of these garages." James warned as he turned left.

"I'm sorry! All these goddamn houses look the same."

James pulled out his phone from his pocket, "I'm just going to put the address into google maps."

"No, we don't need that thing!"

"Yeah, we _clearly_ do Bruce, you have no idea where you're going. What's the address?"

"I'm _telling_ you, I know exactly where we're going, we don't need directions from a freaking dumb robot."

James rolled his eyes, "What's the address, Bruce?" he said with more persistence this time.

"No!" he protested stubbornly.

" _Bruce_."

Bruce groaned frustratedly, "Fine!" he grumbled the address and crossed his arms.


	12. Hour 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you KNOW how LONG I've been wanting to share this chapter with ya'll? For like a month or something, so a long time for me.

Turns out Bruce basically couldn't have been any more wrong. He'd even gone into the other side of the estate. Eventually, Siri corrected their wrongs and they ended up outside the small, but fancy house of Bruce's ex-girlfriend's mothers.

"Alright, we've got 12 fireworks, we spread them out, light them up quickly, and then we've gotta hurry back to the car." James ran through the plan as he handed Bruce 6 fireworks and a lighter, "Ready?"

He nodded. Quietly, they padded across the fake grass and began to plant the fireworks. Bruce put his first one just outside the front door after the roof ends. He scattered a few more around the front lawn. An idea struck and Bruce found himself climbing the front pillars and onto the first story roof. A window in front of him was lit up and he could see a shadow through the curtain. He heard the faint sound of whimpering through the glass and recognised it as his ex-girlfriends. Suddenly a sense of guilt and sadness washed over him. "James," he called out quietly, "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What?" James stopped trying to get a firework to lean against a plant, "What are you talking about?"

"Can we just go home. This isn't really a good idea."

James rolled his eyes, "That's strike four, Bruce. Trust me, this is good for you. Now place your fireworks and I'll tell you when to light them."

Bruce sighed and looked back to the room. Another figure appeared, a taller more broad shouldered person has sat next to her and started to kiss her. The anger bubbled in Bruce's stomach again and he slammed the firework right outside the window.

He waited for James' instructions and when he finally said, "Ready?" he grabbed the lighter and prepared himself to jump down.

"1.2.3.Go!"

Bruce lit the end of the copper wire and jumped off. He ran around manically and located all the others. His heart began racing as he sprinted to the car. Behind him, a firework crackled in the sky and the orange reflected off the car. He turned around to watch the others blow up as James joined him. He smiled at the bright colours as some of them intertwined. He looked at James and watched the show from his eyes. Spurts of pink and yellow and green lit up his face. With every crackle and bang, his smile widened. The last red firework shot up and James finally looked at Bruce. Bruce's eyes darted from his entrancing blue eyes to his lips that in the red glow, looked plumper than ever.

James debated in his head if he should kiss him, his mind switched between thinking he'd never wanted to do anything more in his life, and deciding it'd probably ruin the night and that the awkward tension afterwards would split them apart. His decision was made for him when they were interrupted by the yelling of Bruce's ex-girlfriends mother. She as carrying a baseball bat and pacing towards them.

"Oh, shit!" James cursed as he quickly rushed around the car into the front seat. 

Bruce buckled himself in, "Hurry up, she's coming!" he urged.

James turned the key multiple times but it still wouldn't start. "I'm trying!" he panicked.

She caught up to them and banged the trunk with her bat. "Get out now!" she demanded.

Finally, the car coughed and spluttered and the engine started.

"Go!" Bruce yelled as she approached his window.

James shifted into gear and accelerated away.

"I have your number plates now! I'll call the cops!" they heard her shout in the distance.

"I thought getting arrested wasn't on the agenda?" Bruce panted as his heart rate slowed down.

"Yeah well, maybe I didn't _totally_ think it all through."

Bruce laughed. "I'm tired now." he puffed.

"Alright, old man." James smiled, "It's getting late, d'you wanna grab a drink?"

Bruce agreed with a nod.


	13. Hour 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y E S

Bruce loved to drink, or more, he loved to drink in order to forget. But tonight, he didn't want to forget, he wanted to spend the night sipping on light alcohol and laughing with James at the drunken dancing happening in front of them.

"Look at her," James giggled as he pointed with his beer at a girl dancing very enthusiastically, "she's got chicken wings."

Bruce wheezed and a little bit of liquid dribbled out of his mouth.

"You're _drunk_." James accused him jokingly.

"Nah, I'm slightly tipsy." he raised his voice in a mock British accent. James however, was basically black-out drunk at this point.

"Bruce." James slurred.

"James." he smiled back.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"We gotta gets you that one night ssstand because that's just sad really, that you've _never_ had one. I mean, at your age."

"Hey!" he squeaked defensively, "You said I have plenty of time."

"Yea but..." James said and then made some intelligible sounds, "We gotta get you someone, c'mon." he led him onto the dance floor and pushed him into a group of girls.

Bruce could _not_ dance, or more, he couldn't dance when he was at least somewhat sober. But tonight he didn't care, all he wanted was to jump around and watch and laugh at how James reached up to the sky as he danced like he was trying grab the stars and Bruce loved how truly uncoordinated and out of time he was with the beat. Bruce didn't want to go home with any of the girls grinding on him, Bruce wanted James. Bruce wanted James and his big blue doe eyes that reminded him of the ocean as well as the sky. Bruce wanted James and his recklessness and free-spirited nature. Bruce wanted James and all his surprising features like his smartness and his thoughtfulness. Bruce wanted James because James was the best thing that ever happened to him.

James noticed that Bruce had stopped dancing and waded through the crowd over to him, "What're you doing?"

Bruce shook his head, "Just looking."

"Well, no one here wants to sleep with you because A) You're just standing here all awkward, B) You reek of sea water, and C) You look like shit." James said as he continued to jump around with the music.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at how his head flopped around to the bass, "You're an idiot." he murmured.

"No, _you're_ an idiot, you're not even trying." he grabbed his arms and rotated them forward and back. He was looking up at Bruce, his eyes glassy and a little blood shot, and he has the most innocent smile on his face that Bruce really couldn't help himself. He pushed his arms off of him and held his face instead. He leaned down and connected their lips. He felt a rush that nothing else could ever give him, his heart beat hard and fast and as he broke away he noticed that James was smiling. 

"Let's go home, James." he said.

"That's strike five." he whispered back. He led Bruce out of the bar with their hands intertwined.

 


	14. Hour 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehehe yeeesss gooooood. (Forgive me for I cannot write smut for shit)

Eventually they tracked down a cab and directed him to Bruce's apartment.

James looked around, "It's a bit old..." he commented at the peeling wallpaper around him.

"Uh...yeah...bedroom's over there." he pointed to the open door as he slipped off his shoes. "I'll be in in a second."

James went in and sat on the bed. Bruce struggled to calm himself as his heart rate hadn't slowed the whole trip there. He'd never had sex with a guy, he hadn't even _kissed_ a guy before tonight. But now here he was, with a beautiful guy waiting for him in his bedroom while he wiped nervous sweat from his forehead. He chugged down water to get rid of his cotton mouth and shovelled down a few mints. He banged his head on the kitchen table as he leant over it, trying to bring his breathing back to a normal pace, but all that came out were stuttered breathes.

"You okay, Bruce?" James called out.

"Yeah." Bruce replied but his voice cracked like a pubescent teenager. He breathed out loudly and shook his head, "You'll be fine. " he assured himself as he slowly creeped into the doorway of the room. James was waiting for him, lying down against the pillows and smiling.

"C'm here." he said, reaching out his hands for him.

To Bruce, he honestly looked like an angel amongst the white sheets and he calmed down as he sat on the edge next to him. James tilted his head towards him and kissed him. He moved his head back and began to kiss his neck and shoulders. James, now kneeling behind him, continued to suck on the little spots Bruce sighed at, as his hands crept down his shirt and tickled his chest hair. Slowly, he pulled Bruce back until he was lying down. James shifted his position so he was kneeling over his side. He kissed him again, this time with tongue. His hand crawled down to his crotch and began palming his dick through his pants. Bruce stuttered through his next breath as James moved from his mouth back to his neck. "Shit, James." he breathed as his dick grew increasingly hard. James stopped palming him and instead lifted off his shirt. His fingers curled in his chest hair as he sucked little spots into his neck. Bruce couldn't take it anymore and he sat up, pushed James back onto the pillows, and crawled up to him. He kissed him smoothy, his skin felt soft and clean, probably quite the contrary to Bruce's rough beard and sweaty skin. Bruce ground his hips down and James squeaked. Bruce kissed along his jaw and nibbled at the front of his neck. He broke away for a moment to lift off his shirt but immediately went back to placing soft kisses down his torso. When he reached his jeans, he paused. He didn't know how to blow someone, he only knew what others had done to him and even then he never really concentrated on what they were doing down there, everything up till this point just came so naturally. James must have noticed his hesitation because he sat up and kissed Bruce's forehead, "Here." he said as he pushed him backwards softly. He stretched his arms up his torso as he kissed just above his pants. A little bit of hair caught in his mouth and he spat it out.

"Sorry." Bruce giggled awkwardly.

James brought his hands down to his pants, unbuttoned them, and pulled down the zipper. Bruce's eyes fluttered shut as James slowly worked his pants down to his knees. Bruce's dick was hardly even half hard as James stroked it through his underwear. "What, am I not sexy enough for you?" James pouted jokingly.

But Bruce couldn't think straight and he assumed James was generally upset, "What, no? I just uh, you're definitely _really_ sexy, I just uh...nervous is all..."

James smiled and shook his head, "just lie back." he said. He pulled down his briefs and released his cock. James licked up one side slowly and it sent shivers up Bruce's spine. He grasped the base and licked up the other side. "Oh, shit." Bruce whimpered as his hips jut upwards. James licked the slit over and over before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking hard. "Oh my _god_." Bruce cried quietly. James continued to coax him to full hardness through little licks and pumps. James licked a vein slowly and hovered over the head, his breathing hot and heavy.

"James, _please_." Bruce whined.

"Are you sure you still wanna do this?' James looked up at him.

"Yes, just...please, I wanna come." he pleaded.

James took in as much of his cock as he could without chocking, leaving the rest to his hands.

"Yes, fuck yes, _James_." Bruce moaned.

James slowly worked his way down to the base until his throat wouldn't allow him to go any further.

"Oh my go-" he tired to cry but all that came out were choked gasps. He reached down and curled his fingers in James' hair. "Oh, shit." he opened his eyes and looked down at him, he was staring up at him with those bright blue eyes and oh, god they made his head spin. "Shit," he said breathlessly, "You're so beautiful James, you're fucking perfect, oh, _James_ , I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking c _ome_." He tightened his grip in James' hair but as he slowed down and stopped, he found himself whinging, "No, please."

"I know, Bruce, I'm sorry, but don't you wanna fuck me?" said James.

"Oh, shit yes." bruce growled as he sat up and kissed James passionately. He began unbuckling his jeans and tugging them off, he pulled off his own fully as well. James was already rock-hard and when Bruce released his cock from its confines, the tip rested on his stomach. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "I get off on other people's pleasure."

Bruce made a mental note to moan more. "Turn over." he instructed and James did exactly that, sticking his ass in the air for Bruce. Bruce went to tough the tip of his dick to his asshole, but quickly, James moved forward, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you gotta give me at least a _little_ prep."

"Prep?"

James rolled his eyes, his cock was twitching and he wished Bruce would just hurry up, "Do you have any _lube_ or something?"

"Oh, right." Bruce reached across the bed to the table and fiddled around the first draw. He pulled out a bottle of Vaseline and squirted a few pumps onto his fingers. He pressed one finger to James' hole and pushed in.

"Jesus, Bruce." James gasped uncomfortably.

"What? What did I do?"

"Just fucking...push right in, whatever."

"I'm just doing what I saw in porn!"

"You should know not to trust porn, Bruce!"

"Okay...sorry...I'll slow down. I'm new to this, give me a break."

James shook his head and sighed, "Just...keep going."

So Bruce wiggled his finger around and son a second finger joined and he was scissoring him open, occasionally hitting that spot that made James sharply suck in a breath and squeeze his eyes shut. "Okay, Bruce." he whispered, "I think that's enough."

Bruce replaced his fingers with the tip of his dick. Slowly, he got the head in, half the shaft, then all of it.

"Oh, god." James chocked, "Go-harder-please."

Bruce complied and slowly pulled out before slamming in.

"Oh-shit-faster-go."

Bruce began thrusting in and out going faster and faster with each thrust. James whimpered and squeaked every time Bruce his his g-spot.

"James, you're _so_ - _good_." Bruce thrust into him with more force.

"Bruce, I'm _coming_." James whispered as he grasped his dick and pumped a few times before releasing the hot liquid onto his hand.

Bruce couldn't take anymore as James clenched around his cock, "Shit, fuck, James, you're so _tight_." he practically had tears in his eyes as he came with one hard thrust. "Shit, oh, James." he whispered over and over.

"Bruce." James breathes as he slowly pulled out of him. He fell down on the bed beside him, tired and spent. "We forgot to use a condom." he screwed up his nose at the uncomfortable feeling of cum dripping out his ass.

"So? It's not like you're gonna get pregnant?"

"Yeah, but now I'm gonna be sticky and shit." "I'm surprised your balls even work anymore after that beating they got."

Bruce huffed and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're an idiot." James lifted a leg over Bruces' so he was snuggling against him. His fingers played with his chest hair as both their heart rates calmed.


	15. Hour 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I would write them this cute when all they are is trash like actual rubbish you find in a dumpster. What losers I mean really...

James couldn't get to sleep. "Can we watch a movie?" he mumbled into Bruce's shoulder.

"I can't be stuffed to get up."

James rolled his eyes, "Then I'll get one."

" _Nooo_." Bruce whined, "you're so warm and soft"

"Fine. _You_ have to entertain me then." James said like a child demanding something of their parents.

"Okay, I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was sad man who lived a sad life."

James interjected, "This story is depressing."

"Shut up and let me tell it. One day the sad man was crying, but he was interrupted by a glowing angel. This angel took him on all sorts of adventures that made his heart race. But the thing that made his heart beat the fastest, was the kindness and charity that the angel showed him for no one else had ever treated him like that. He found true happiness with the angel even though they'd only known each other for a day. The angel was the brightest thing in his life and he never wanted it to leave. So he kept it close and cherished it for the rest of his life."

"Phsst, that angel can't stay around, it's got shit to do." James scoffed.

Bruce shook his head, "Just go to sleep." he said as he kissed his hair.

James buried his head into his shoulder and closed his eyes, "Good night." he mumbled.

"Sweet Dreams, James."


	16. Hour 23

Bruce felt James pull on the sheets and get up. He listened to the buckle of a belt and the creak of the front door opening. "James?" he murmured into the darkness.

"Shh," he whispered, "go back to sleep." Bruce was too tired to sit up so he turned over and fell back asleep.


	17. Hour 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, the end of an era. It took me about a month and a bit to write this story and then more than a month to type it up. Originally this had a waaaay different ending where basically James freaks out and runs out on him during the night and Bruce goes looking for him for days and then he finally sees him in the park and shit and they get together again but that was the most basic ending ever and I wanted to keep the whole '24 Hours' thing, so I did this cheesy af ending instead.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Comments are always appreciated ^_^

Bruce didn't feel James come back and crawl into bed but he heard the faint voices of people on the TV. He squinted and saw that James was curled against him watching a movie on the TV. He smiled slightly and drifted back into sleep.

"I love you." spoke the TV.

"I love you." Bruce repeated in a hazy state.

James lifted his head to look at Bruce. He smiled and kissed his shoulder, "I love you too." he whispered.


End file.
